


stuck in my head

by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys



Series: in any universe, I'll find you [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Jon is a Stark, Jonerys, Jonerys as musicians (kind of), Reincarnation, actually Jon Snow is called Jon Stark, kinda open-ended, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys
Summary: Hi, so this came to me and I thought it'd be a good addition to the reincarnation fic I wrote a few months ago. You may not need to read that one to understand this fic but there are hints regarding that story so it may be more enjoyable (for you) to read that one also. :)This is a bit open-ended since I don't know if I will write another chapter or not. I just don't like writing the same things over and over so this is new for me.I hope you can still enjoy it.If anything, you can always read the first part of this series for a more HEA feel. :)Stay safe, everyone. Please pray for my country as everything is just getting worse here because of the pandemic. :(
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: in any universe, I'll find you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870228
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	stuck in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this came to me and I thought it'd be a good addition to the reincarnation fic I wrote a few months ago. You may not need to read that one to understand this fic but there are hints regarding that story so it may be more enjoyable (for you) to read that one also. :)
> 
> This is a bit open-ended since I don't know if I will write another chapter or not. I just don't like writing the same things over and over so this is new for me.  
> I hope you can still enjoy it.  
> If anything, you can always read the first part of this series for a more HEA feel. :)
> 
> Stay safe, everyone. Please pray for my country as everything is just getting worse here because of the pandemic. :(

Ever since he can remember, there’s this melody that always plays inside his head.

He does not know where he heard it, or who wrote it but it’s always _just been there,_ up in his pretty little head. Sometimes he would hum it, other times he would try and ask his musician friends if they know the tune.

No one seem to, no one except him.

 _”Maybe you knew it from another life,”_ his sister Sansa would often tell him which most certainly will be rebutted by her non-fairytale non-reincarnation non-romance believer other sister, Arya.

///

“Where did you hear that?”

“Excuse me?”

“The music, you were playing. Did you write that?”

“Oh.” She turned from her seat to face him fully. _Gods, she is beautiful, and he cannot shake the familiarity he felt when her eyes landed on his. It was as if he knew those eyes, and that hers knew his too._

“Uh, no. I just…” She smiled shyly, shaking her head lightly. “You’d think it’s weird, that I’m mad.”

He sat down on the chair across her, offering her a smile. “Try me.”

She seemed to be considering his offer, and as her brow arches upward, he could hear the challenge in her voice before she said it. “You first.” She smirked. “You seem familiar with the tune. Where did you hear it?”

“Hey, I asked first.” He chuckled and she looked unbothered though he could tell she’s trying to suppress a smile. “Ladies first?”

She rolled her eyes at him and let out a sigh. “Alright. But promise you won’t make fun of it.”

Jon gestured a cross in his heart before whispering, “I promise.”

“The truth is, I don’t really know. I don’t know where I heard it or who wrote it. It’s just always been here.” She finishes as her fingers pressed through her temple.

He made no comment or move, he knew he look like an utter fool, dumbstruck. It was the exact same way he felt about that music. It was just inside his head, played in a violin.

“I told you it sounds insane.” She chuckled nervously. “I asked everyone I knew, from the academy, no one knows what song it was. They told me I must have heard it somewhere but as far as I can remember, the tune has been in my head since I was a child. That was way before I started playing the piano. Of course the original tune was played in–”

“Violin.” He answered and she looked just as shocked as he was moments ago.

“How did you…” She paused. “Wait, are you playing me?”

“What? No. Of course not.” He told her, hands rose in defense.

She studied him for a moment before asking if he knew it too, if he hears it too.

He nodded. “How could that be?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “We must be going insane. You know, like that phenomenon before, “the buzz”, they call it.”

She laughed then too, her eyes disappearing from squinting too hard as she laughed to her heart’s content. After a while, she dabbed a handkerchief at the corner of her eyes and looked at him once more. “Seriously though, you’re not messing with me?”

“Not even a bit. It like as you say, I’ve always had it inside my head as well. It nearly drove me mad just trying to remember where I heard it or when.”

“You think there are others?”

“What, others that has a melody playing inside their head?”

“Maybe we should make a club, then?”

“Yeah, call it ‘The tune?’ maybe?”

The girl smiled again, it was blinding—in a very very good way. A blinding smile that makes his heart thud a bit faster than normal. “That’s a horrible name.”

“Well, what would you name it then?”

She laughed. “Hm, I don’t know.”

“Jon, by the way.” He said as he extended his arm to shake hers, it was then that he noticed he was shaking a little.

“Daenerys. But my friends and family calls me Dany.” She looked away from him shyly. “You may call me that, if you want.”

“Nice to meet you, Dany.”

He was about to open his mouth and ask her how long has she been here, or maybe ask to walk her to class if she’s heading that way but a voice suddenly rang out.

“Daenerys!”

“Come on, Dany, we have to go.”

She got up abruptly, as if afraid. “I have to go.” She said as she hurriedly shoves her things on her bag. “Nice to meet you, Jon.” She whispered before running up to what he presumes were her family, all silver-haired and looking like royalty. It wasn’t until she was a few feet away that he remembered the stories about the Targaryens, with silver hairs; the same Targaryens who owned this music academy.

_Dany. Was he just talking to the youngest of them? Daenerys Targaryen?_

“Who is that? Who are you talking to this time?” Jon heard the other man asked Dany, there’s sharpness in his voice that Jon decided he did not like.

“No one. Leave it, Vis.”

 _No one. Of course, that’s who he’s always been._ Being born poor seems to give them no right to be anyone else. The rich, like the Targaryen family will always look down on them. Why would Dany–Deenerys–be any different?

_But the music. How could she have known it too if it’s only been inside his head?_

///

“What do you play, then?” Dany asked him. They’ve been friends for a few weeks now, ever since he heard her play the piano.

“Uh, guitar.” He shrugged. “I mean, it’s the only thing my grandfather could afford. Then he passed it on my father and then me and my siblings.”

“All of your siblings play too?”

“Yeah.”

“Do they attend the academy as well?”

He snorted, as it was probably one of the most ridiculous things he has ever heard. His family couldn’t even afford to send him to this school, let alone all of his siblings. “You mean this academy?”

She nodded, still a bit clueless.

“No.” He chuckled dryly. “This is the best music academy in the country. We cannot afford to study at a place like this.”

Her brows furrowed at that, “But you’re studying here.”

“Only because of the scholarship. Truth be told, none of me and my siblings would really pursue a career in music. It’s a choice we couldn’t afford. My siblings are studying courses that will be more practical in the long run. You see, you could only succeed in this business if you are an incredible musician or if you have money and connection. Sometimes, both.”

He stole a glance at her before continuing, “Us, Starks? We don’t have either.”

Her gaze met the floor, a bit ashamed. She knows it, of course. She may be privileged but she wasn’t oblivious to the truth he speaks, he can tell.

It’s why she always pushed herself, because she cannot bear the fact of people only knowing her and assuming she got into the academy because of who she was. It’s why her family has always expected nothing but the best out of her.

She offered him a sad smile. “Which one am I, then?”

“What?”

“The incredible musician or the one with money?”

His eyes widen at the implication, raising both hands, palms up as if apologizing he had said something offensive. “I–I didn’t mean…”

He sighed, smiling at her once more. “You know you’re good, Dany. Stop trying to fetch compliments from me.”

She scoffed; trying to look offended but couldn’t help the smile that spread on her lips. “Excuse me? I’m not fetching for compliments, Jon Stark.”

He bowed exaggeratedly, “I am sorry if I had offended her majesty.” He said in a mockingly perfect aristocrat manner.

She laughed at his antics. This is why she loves spending time with Jon, he could make her laugh more that anyone. “For that I shall have your head. Beheading is the punishment for offending your Queen, Jon Stark.”

“Mercy. Mercy, my Queen.” He kept mumbling as he got down on his knees, Dany could swear she had never laughed that hard in her life.

As always, their little paradise was disturbed by Barry, Dany’s personal guard, as he came to fetch her. As soon as she sat on the car, he caught Barry’s eye in the rearview mirror.

“Barry, don’t–.”

“Don’t tell your family about the Stark boy? Of course, princess.”

“Barry, I told you. Dany, not princess, not madam, not my lady.” She glared at him once again. “Just Dany.”

The old man smiled at her. “I won’t tell, Dany. Though, I worry for you. Your family won’t like it, you spending time with a boy like that?”

“I know, which is why they can never know.”

She leaned on the window pane, watching the snow falls to the ground and melt. She knows it’s selfish and that she cannot hold onto him for long. It’s only a matter of time before her family finds out from someone or before Jon leaves the academy as soon as his course is finish, but she could never let go.

 _Not yet. Not when he’s the only thing keeping her together most days._

“No one can know.”

///

The day her family found out she had been spending time with Jon, they were furious, her father looking ready to spit fire.

“You like the boy?”

“Father, I–“

Her brother, as always, just added more fuel to their Father’s fire. “Bloody hells, Dany. I told you never to associate yourself with lowly folks like him.”

“Don’t talk about him like that, Vis. He’s kind.”

Her brother scoffed, “He’s humiliating. And he’s only taking advantage of you, sweet sister. Do you think he would want to be your friend if you aren’t a Targaryen?”

“He’s kind and he’s good with his craft. Rhae would understand.”

“Rhae is not here.” Her father’s calm voice terrified her more than his rage, more than Viserys’ mockery. His eyes bore into her, making her shiver. Fathers, brothers, they shouldn’t terrify their daughters and sisters but no one scares Dany more than her own family. “Remind me again, dear Daenerys why Rhaegar is not here with us?”

She’s shivering now, not wanting to remember. But her father’s voice brought the memories back; it came flooding in her mind– the party, the boy, the car crash. _It had been my fault. It was because of me that Rhaegar died._

_She was a troublesome teenager who liked to sneak out and party with people her family wants her to stay away from. One of those times, Rhaegar picked her up, and she fought him with all her might, wanting to spend more time with a boy named Drogo. He was trouble; Dany knew he was which was why he was the perfect guy to mess around with._

_Him with the Targaryen family’s only girl will infuriate her father. He paid her no mind, Rhaegar is the eldest and he’s a man, her father only paid attention to him, keeps saying he is the heir to the Targaryen fortune. Dany just needs to be perfect all the time, that’s what her father expects out of her. And she just wouldn’t give in; she doesn’t want to be perfect and so she did the opposite of listening to her father. And her brother died for it, just because she wanted to rebel against their father._

_All because she did not listen._

Her father gathered her up from where she was sobbing seated on the floor. He shushed her, tucking her silver tresses behind her ears. He hums into her ear as if calming down a child or an infant; it should look like a lovely father gesture if not for the words that he whispered next. “You will stop seeing the boy, stop talking to him, and stop even looking at him. I do not want to remind you again why you must listen to me, Dany.”

His words did everything but comfort her, she’s more terrified now especially when he whispered again. “Rhae won’t be pleased, you know that.”

With those words, he pressed a kiss at the top of her head and left the room.

She cried herself to sleep that night, her father’s words echoing through her mind. Rhaegar died because of her foolishness. If she had not acted out and stayed at home, he wouldn’t have driven all that way to find her. If she hadn’t fought him on the car, he won’t miss the truck that hit them. It was all because she was out, partying with people she don’t even like.

 _But he is different, Jon is different._ Her mind argues.

She ran her fingers through her scalp, the scar left by the shattered mirror throbbing at her touch. It was the only scar left in her after she recovered from the accident; the other wasn’t visible but hurt the most—her heart.

///

“Hey, everything alright?” Jon asked as she was brought out of her thread of thought.

“Yeah, good.”

He set his guitar on the floor and moved closer to her, taking her hands. “I know when you’re lying.” He kissed her knuckles. “I know when something’s on your mind.” When he brought her hand down, it was so he could cup her face with his hands. “Tell me, Dany.”

She smiled at him, circling her fingers on his wrist. “Nothing’s going on, I promise.”

Jon gave her a look that means he doesn’t believe her but won’t press her for it. He knows she’ll tell him when she’s ready. He always knows; this is one of the reasons she loves him.

As he tried distracting her from whatever is bothering her, he lifted an old book from his bag and showed it to her, a smile forming on his lips.

“What’s that?”

He sat down and flips the pages of the book, “my sister, I’m sure you know which one, have a crazy idea about _the music.”_ She raised her brows at him, urging him to go on. He pointed at the page and read it, “reincarnation.”

“Ah, so it was Sansa’s idea.”

“Crazy, right? She somehow thinks we knew each other from another lifetime and that the music we both know somehow linked us in that past life.” He was laughing, shaking his head as if it’s the most absurd thing he had ever heard. “Sansa.”

“And what do Arya has to say? I’m surprised she hasn’t ripped out the pages yet just to annoy Sansa.”

“Oh, don’t get me started on that one now. Somehow, she and Robb have found this website about old Kings and swore one looked like me. I told her it’s only because she was obsessed with Kings and Queens and knights, you know Arya. I think Robb is just riding along with it.”

She laughed as he moved to lay his head on her lap. It’s one of those days she was able to meet Jon outside the academy, not without much persuasion on her part for Barry to take her out of the manse. Her father and Viserys are on a business trip overseas and it she figured it would be safe to sneak around with Jon since no one will check up on her at home.

As her fingers played with his dark curls, she teased him, “A King, huh?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t that make all our problems go away? King Jon of Winterfell coming to take Daenerys Targaryen as his wife? I’m sure your father would’ve approved of me if I was a King.” 

“What if I wasn’t a princess or a queen in that lifetime? I cannot marry you then. You would be there courting queens and royals.”

“Not a chance I will be marrying anyone other than you.” He chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles. “If you were in that same lifetime, I’ll find you.”

“And I’ll find you.”

“What will you be then? A violinist maybe?”

“I’m still a musician? Come on, I couldn’t have lived another life?”

“Hey, it’s not so bad, you are a great musician. Maybe you wrote _that_ music, the one we hear inside our heads.”

“Now who’s sounding like Sansa?” She laughed, teasing him.

“Oh gods, you’ve turned me into a romantic.”

She hummed, tracing patterns on his cheeks. She does not want to think about her father or anyone else, she just wants to live in this moment. She just wants more days like this, with him lying on her lap, her playing with his unruly mop of a hair, sharing what food they were able to buy along the way.

He stopped her hands and pressed it against his chest, meeting her gaze. “I know what you’re thinking, what’s bothering you again, Dany.”

He sighed. “What happened with your brother wasn’t your fault, I told you.”

She scoffed, looking away from him. “You know what happened; and I told you how he died. It was my fault.”

“You were young and you made a mistake. You don’t deserve punishment for something that is clearly an accident.”

She snatched her hand away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes. “An accident we shouldn’t have been in if I had not been sneaking around to party and be rebellious.”

“Hey.” He sat up, taking her hands once again. “It wasn’t your fault, you hear me? You were lonely and scared and you just wanted to feel something other than the world closing in on you. You just wanted to breathe. You learned from that mistake, Dany.”

“Did I? Because now I’m doing the same.”

The slight hurt that flashed his eyes almost broke her. _Of course it wasn’t the same with him_ , he’s Jon. He’s gentle and kind and loving and nothing like any other boy or man he met before.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…” It was her turn to take his hands this time. “You’re different. This is different. I know you would never hurt me and honestly, I don’t deserve how loving you are, Jon.”

“Stop that. Don’t do that. I hate it when you say things like that. I would give you the world if I could, Dany, because that is what you deserve.”

He smiled sadly at her, nodding to their bags of take-out fast food. “But I cannot give you anything. I can’t even buy you a proper dinner, one you deserve.”

“Jon…”

“It’s alright. I know it’s true. Doesn’t make me love you any less.” 

She leaned on him, putting her head on his shoulder. “I wish my mother is still here, she’ll understand, she always does.”

“You know I would steal you away if I could. Take you away from your horrible father and brother.” She giggled, not minding that someone just called her family horrible, they are, _at least the remaining ones_.

“Maybe we could run away together?” She then shook her head, “No, that won’t work. My father will find us. He always does.”

“Maybe I’ll win the lottery and finally be able to buy you off?”

“Buy me off?” She sat up and lean away from him to glare. “Excuse me, Sir, I am a lady.” She said with more attitude than needed, chuckling.

He made to snatch her back, “Come back here.”

She heard him sigh and she knows that he feels the weight of their situation on his shoulders once again. “I wish things are better, I really fucking do. I want to marry you and have babies with you and take you out on date for bloody hell’s sake. I wish I am good enough in your father’s eyes to deserve you. Maybe we’re just fooling ourselves thinking that this could go somewhere; that we could somehow end up together when we both know we’re setting ourselves for disappointment.”

He swallowed a lump in his throat. “But I can’t fucking let you go, Dany. I just can’t. I love you too much.”

She dare not move as tears started falling down her cheeks, she dare not look back at him for she knows he’s crying as well. His shoulders shook slightly and Dany pulled his arms tighter around her. They sat like that for a while, wrapped around each other, willing the world to stop spinning for a while so that they could just be as they are _, together_.

Maybe in another lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Thanks for reading. I hope you still enjoyed that? 
> 
> Anyway, I actually have another WIP loosely based on the character of DC's The Enchantress. It has been on my draft for months and I can't seem to finish it. :(  
> Then I was hit with another idea a bit based on Peaky Blinders, Haha.  
> But who knows when that'll see the light of day as I haven't even started yet, I just had pieces and bits jumbled on my mind right now. lol


End file.
